


Unhappy Holidays

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: When Tyler gets sad news about his family not coming to spend the holidays with him in Dallas, he fights to hide it from Jamie who, of course, suspects something is up and is determined to find out what is going on with Tyler. Along with some help.





	Unhappy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> What is with the severe lack of fluffy Bennguin fic lately? It's as dry as a well. I hope some more start popping up soon, please I beg of all of you. *sad puppy eyes*
> 
> Anyways, Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year to y'all!!! Especially Jame and Tyler!!!
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

Jamie had the feeling all practice and since earlier that morning in fact when he woke up, that something was off. Not with him and not with the newly bald Jordie but Tyler. There was this nagging feeling eating away at Jamie and it was bothering him greatly since it had to do with Tyler.

When anything that had to do with Tyler concerned and worried Jamie, there was a very valid reason for it. Not because Tyler was partying too much since that was gone but due to Tyler keeping something a secret from Jamie, something that he felt embarrassed to tell Jamie about or not wanting to burden Jamie with. Jamie wished that Tyler wouldn't feel like that because he had told Tyler numerous times that nothing was too embarrassing or serious to come talk to Jamie about. 

That was what Jamie was there for after all. Not just as a captain but as Tyler's best friend.

Tyler had seemed okay on the ice during practice and in the showers and getting dressed afterwards but it was when Tyler was reading something on his phone and had quiely put it away that Jamie had figured something was up and it had to do with whatever what was on the phone. Tyler didn't think anyone had seen his sad reaction but Jamie had seen it and had to figure out how to go about finding out what was going on without being pushy.

Whatever it was, Jamie would get to the bottom of it and find out just what was going on

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was right after the last team practice before Christmas break that Tyler received the bad news via text message, of all things. His phone dinged as he had just got dressed and was preparing to go home and get the house ready for his family who were arriving tomorrow morning and were spending the holidays with Tyler, who was so excited. He hadn't seen his family in ages and missed them dearly, especially his sisters and Tyler couldn't wait to catch up on everything.

That all changed, however, when Tyler opened up his text message and read the message from his mother who had texted Tyler at the last minute that they were unable to come due to 'a unforeseen illness' but Tyler was skeptical of that. He had just spoken to his family earlier today and everyone was fine. He suspected that they just didn't want to travel during the mayhem of the holidays and crowds and just wanted to be lazy at home.

Blinking back tears of hurt, Tyler sighed and sat down at his stall, putting his phone in his jacket pocket with his wallet after sending back a quick text, saying that he understood. But the truth was, Tyler didn't understand why his loved ones were abandoning him during the holidays. Tyler had a feeling that they thought he was going to just go out and party anyway but he wasn't!! He had a artifical tree up, decorated all by himself and he even decorated the house all by himself, with some baking.

And for what now? To look at while crying his eyes out while watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' and pondering where he went wrong in his own life. To be alone while his teammates were with their own families and celebrating, not even thinking about poor, precious Tyler all alone with his precious and awesome dogs.

"Excited for the party at Spezza's house tonight Segs?" asked Jamie, who had appeared out of nowhere and plopped right down beside Tyler, jolting Tyler out of his stewing. Jamie was still fiddling around with his freshly washed hair so Tyler assumed Jamie wouldn't catch on to the fact that Tyler wasn't fully all there.

"Huh, what? Oh...yeah. Defs. C'mon, why wouldn't I?" Tyler tried to hide his surprise that there was a party tonight. He honestly didn't know there was a party at Spezza's tonight; or he might have known but had completely forgotten. He highly doubted that though but given that he had been super busy with the team and decorating his house for Christmas, it was possible that it had slipped his mind. 

"Want me to swing by and pick you up on the way? You know I don't mind right?" Jamie asked, stopping his fiddling with his hair to turn his gentle cow-eyes on Tyler, that gaze literally melting Tyler into a puddle of goo. And it was those very eyes that could figure out in a heartbeat if something was up with Tyler or if something was wrong and lying to Jamie.

Tyler still hadn't figured out how Jamie did it really, it was like he had a sixth sense built into him when it came to Tyler. That was the only thing that Tyler could come up with because nothing else made any sense.

"Uh..no. It's fine. I'm taking a taxi over so it's all good. And I'm taking a taxi back so it's all taken care of. No worries," Tyler shrugged, nonchalantly, knowing all too well that Jamie was going to see right through this facade.

Sure enough, Jamie was frowning and he put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, squeezing it protectively and meeting Tyler square in the eyes, holding his gaze.

"I can pick you up, Tyler. Honestly. It's no problem," Jamie insisted, as Tyler desperately, in his mind, tried to come up with an excuse that he prayed Jamie would buy.

"Well, I appreciate it Jamie but I'm going to be waiting to hear from my family before they leave to head out. Have to check in with them and see if their flight is still on time, you know. I'll get there when I can. Honest. You can drive me home if you want," smirked Tyler, knowing all too well that Jamie would be all too happy to do that.

Jamie still searched Tyler's face, skeptically, searching Tyler's eyes for any sign that he was lying to him. Jamie relaxed his shoulders, nodding, believing Tyler's story. For now anyway. But before Tyler was off the hook for sure, Jamie patted him on the thigh before standing up and heading off on his way.

"Fair enough. Sounds good to me. I'll meet you there," Jamie nodded and turned around to head off. But just a few seconds later, Jamie turned back around to look at Tyler again, worry still etched on his face.

"You would tell me if something was up with you right Ty? You don't seem like your usual perky self and it sounded to me just now that you seemed a bit surprised that there was the party tonight. Is everything okay Tyler? And don't lie to me because you know I'm going to figure it out sooner or later," now it was Jamie's turn to smirk, because it was true. He always managed to get the truth out of Tyler eventually, one way or another.

Tyler smiled, sincerely and softly, touched that he had a best friend like Jamie. That's what made everything so much better, knowing that at least one person cared about him.

"It's all good Jamie, I swear. Just getting everything ready for Christmas and decorating and baking kind of got to me, that's all. Not used to it, but I'm okay. I promise. I'll see you later eh?" Tyler insisted, just wanting to go home and curl up with his dogs and watch Christmas movies.

Jamie sighed reluctantly and nodded, accepting Tyler's response....at least for the time being anyway.

"Aren't we all? It sucks for sure but you seem to be fine. See you tonight buddy. Be nice to just relax and unwind for once. See ya," Jamie called, and with one half-worried wave he disappeared out the door and down the hallway, leaving Tyler alone with his thoughts.

Tyler breathed a huge sigh of relief, but he knew it wasn't going to last for long. He had to figure out later when Jamie would be at the party and when he saw that Tyler wasn't there....oh the panic and worry that would erupt then. But for some reason, at the moment, Tyler really couldn't give a shit about that.

After all, his family obviously didn't give a shit about Tyler so why should he give a shit about anything? If he wanted to wallow in his misery so be it. It's not like anyone would notice or even care that Tyler Seguin would be missing from the party tonight.

Jamie would obviously because nothing gets by him and let him rush to Tyler's side later because inwardly that's what Tyler secretly desired anyway.

He just wanted his Jamie to be at his side and the sooner he was at Tyler's side the better. Tyler knew he was selfish for wanting Jamie all to himself but if having Jamie at his side and making him feel better was what it took then that was all there was to it.

Tyler was just secretly betting at how long it would take Jamie to come rushing over here in a fluster, calling out his name and almost passing out in fear. 

Given that it was Jamie, the odds were not too long.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was now the evening and the team and their families were gathered at Spezza's house for a cheery little get-together and Jamie was just coming in with the newly arrived and bald Jordie. Of course, as soon as the team saw Jordie without his hair, the snarky comments began.

Ranging from "Is that an egg or Jordie's head?" to "I can see my reflection looking into that" just among some of the more quirky comments. 

Leaving Jordie to mix and mingle and catch up with his former teammates and meet some of the newer Star players, Jamie wandered around casually, looking for any sign of Tyler, but not finding him anywhere. 

He even had asked Jason if he knew where Tyler was and was surprised when Jason came over a bit pale and groaned. Jamie was worried at that.

"Oh man, I forgot to tell him that there was a get together tonight. I meant to catch up with him and tell him but I forgot..oh shit. I feel like crap..." Jason moaned, as Jamie put a reassuring hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I think something's up with Tyler up anyway because I mentioned the party earlier to him and he said that he was coming and I guess he knew that there was no party even though he said he was coming. He pretended that he was going to show up when he really wasn't going to. Damn it. Something is going on with him, I knew it. Um, Jason, I'm really sorry but I have to go check on Tyler. I'm really worried about him," Jamie apologized just as Jason smiled and nodded.

"I totally understand. Go look after our precious Tyler. Make sure he's okay. If I don't see, Merry Christmas," Jason said and after Jamie said Merry Christmas in return, he was off and headed towards the front door.

Jamie was stopped by a concerned Jordie pulling him back, looking at his brother quizzically.

"Jamie, what's wrong? You got that 'man on a mission' look. What's wrong? And where's Tyler? I was waiting for the insults to start about my head and he isn't here," Jordie wondered.

"Tyler is the reason why I'm leaving and going back to his place to check on him. Something's up with him and he lied to me about it today. I had that feeling something was wrong and I even called him on it but I didn't do enough. Damn it!" Jamie hissed in frustration. "Look, you can stay here and have some fun. I can handle this..."

Jamie was interrupted by Jordie shaking his head and gently guiding his brother out the door and into the fresh air.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm cool with coming along, see that new puppy of his now. He's got a little dog family going for sure and while you guys talk the shit out I can play with them. It's all good Chubbs. Don't worry. You'll fix Tyler. You always do," Jordie reassured Jamie, pulling his baby brother into a tight and protective hug, as they headed to Jamie's truck.

Jamie was off in his own thoughts as he and Jordie were soon on their way over to Tyler's house, Jordie insisting on being the one to drive since Jamie 's mind was far from being in the moment, worrying over how to deal with Tyler.

Not even 10 minutes later, Jamie and Jordie had arrived at Tyler's home and got out of the truck and were heading up to the front door where Jamie produced his own key for the house.

Jordie smirked just as Jamie gave him a dirty look as he put the key in the lock and turned it, proceeding to open the door.

"What?" Jamie grumbled, pushing the door open and entering, followed by Jordie, who closed it behind them. The brothers took their shoes off and headed off in search of Tyler.

"Oh nothing. Just...some things will never change. Some things will always stay the same," Jordie grinned, as if he knew something that Jamie didn't. 

Jamie just rolled his eyes and headed off to the living room where he thought he heard the tv on and some yapping coming from Gerry. He was proven right when he stopped at the living room entrance and saw Tyler curled up on the couch, with a blanket covering him, a bowl of popcorn on his lap and Gerry curled up on top of the blanket, yipping gently.

However, Gerry happened to look up and when saw the newcomers, off he went, off of the surprised Tyler and onto the floor, running as fast as his still-growing puppy paws would let him. When he got to the smiling Jamie and Jordie who had bent down to greet the energetic dog, Gerry was just all over the two brothers, especially Jamie, licking his hands and face, his tail wagging back and forth excitedly as Jamie petted him and cooed to him like a baby every time that he saw the dog.

Jamie noticed Tyler looking at him from the couch, a sad but not surprised look on his face. Jamie gently handed Gerry off to Jordie, who was like a over-excited kid on candy when he picked Gerry up and began cooing to him, laughing as the excited puppy began licking all over Jordie's face, including the beard, which didn't bother the dog at all.

"Aren't you the cutest and most precious dog I have seen in ages?!! Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I haven't met you sooner, but I live in Montreal and it's so hard to even see your Uncle Jamie and your Daddy. Why don't we go in the kitchen and see what your brothers are doing eh? Give you a treat? Yeah that sounds good to me," Jordie trailed off, as he got up and headed to the kitchen with the hyper Gerry following right after him.

As soon as Jordie and Gerry were gone, Jamie turned his attention back to Tyler who had been watching from the couch and with a sigh, Jamie made his way over to the couch and lifted the blanket, plopping right down next to Tyler and put the blanket right back over him again. Jamie put his arm protectively and warmly around Tyler, tugging him against his body, and giving him the raised eyebrow look, the look that screamed 'you're going to tell me everything and now' look.

Tyler knew it and sighed, sneaking one last look back at 'It's A Wonderful Life' which also captured Jamie's attention and confused and worried him. Tyler had never seen that movie for some reason and Jamie had never figured out why. But that was a story for another time, maybe not even that big of a deal.

"Tyler, what's going on? Why weren't you at the party tonight? If something is up you know you can tell me right? We've known each other long enough that we can tell each other anything and everything, no matter what it is. We're pretty much brothers and I knew that something was up when I left practice but I didn't press any further. Because it's obviously something really worrying. C'mon Tyler," Jamie pleaded, giving his cow-eyed look that he knew got to Tyler every single time. It always worked because nobody could resist them.

Tyler took a deep breath, signaling that he was about to begin, and snuggled in against Jamie even more, as if seeking protection and comfort, which Jamie was glad to provide and always would.

"When you left practice, you saw me obviously not as perky and outgoing as I'm normally and even a bit gloomy but that was due in part because my stupid family cancelled on me at the last second, telling me they can't come tomorrow because of an 'illness' when I know all to well that everyone is okay and healthy. They just don't want to see me and see all the work I've put into decorating the house and the tree that I spent hours decorating. They just don't want to make the effort to come see me and I know traveling during the holidays is horrible but it's all worth it for family. Obviously I'm not worth it in their eyes. I shouldn't be surprised really. People have turned their backs on me before so when my own family does it I shouldn't be surprised right? Did I have this coming Jamie? Because I've been so darn good, trying to make you and everyone proud of me and it's not enough. I just feel like I live in 'It's a Wonderful Life' at times. Because I'm no better than him really. If I didn't exist everyone would be happier?" Tyler started to cry, causing Jamie's jaw to drop open in utter shock.

Jamie knew that it had to be something bad for Tyler to be down like this but he had no idea that it was on the level of Tyler's own family ignoring their own son kind of bad. Jamie felt pure rage towards Tyler's family for doing this to him and at Christmas time when it was all about being with your family and friends. Tyler didn't deserve this, feeling like this; what he deserved was being surrounded by people who loved and cared about him and would do absolutely anything for him. Beating the shit out of people, fighting someone for Tyler, hell even risking their own life for Tyler.

People like Jamie and Jordie for instance, who did all of those qualities for Tyler and much much more. Jamie and Jordie who were perhaps Tyler's true family, always there for him and cheering him up and supporting him. 

"Really? Tyler...I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm not going to bother even saying 'i'm sure there's a valid reason for them not coming' when clearly there isn't. I'm on your side, don't worry Tyler and you did a hell of a job getting your house ready on your own. Your tree is awesome by the way, which I know I already said numerous times but I mean it. At least you have a tree up. Me? I don't have anything decorated at all and Jordie isn't too thrilled about that. But Tyler, you don't deserve this at ll, nor did you have it coming to you. No fucking way! People who have hurt you in the past and now don't know what they've done because they're too blind with stupidity to see what they've done. It's not on you Tyler, you're not the problem. It's THEM, not you, it's them. They may shrug it off now as if it's a big deal but one day they will regret it big time. One day. And if ever think that your life is like that of his in 'It's A Wonderful Life', you're wrong and I'm shocked and upset that you would think that, Tyler. You honestly would think that we, and the world, would be better off without you in it? That scares me when I hear you say that Seggy. It really does. I can't even imagine my life without in it, not knowing such a bubby and energetic person like you. I'm so glad that we met in 2012 and just a year later you were traded here. If that had not happened...well I prefer not to think about that. All I know is that you brighten up my day and life so much Ty, and if you weren't here...I wouldn't be the person that I am today. Your family may not want to spend the holidays but I sure as hell want to. I would love to spend Christmas here with you and the dogs....that is...if you would have me?" Jamie finished off with a hopeful and pleading tone to his voice.

A big grin erupted on Tyler's face as he experienced something that he hadn't experienced in what seemed like an eternity: pure and utter joy and elation.

"Oh my god yes!! Of course Jamie...oh my god I'm not even sure what to say except I would love to have you here with the dogs and I and Jordie of course. But I thought that your family would be coming down for the holidays," Tyler asked, the thought now dawning on him.

Jamie smiled because he knew that Tyler now thought he would be getting in the way now, which was not the case. Leaning down and pressing a kiss to Tyler's forehead and smiling down at Tyler, Jamie said,

"They're coming down for New Year's instead. We're going to do it then. It was just going to be me for Christmas until Jordie Face Timed me and said that he was flying here to Dallas one way or another to be with his 'pain in the ass baby brother.' He wasn't taking no for an answer but I'm glad that he's here and you're here and that's really all I need. And for you to be happy and have the Christmas that you deserve. I mean it, Tyler, you're pretty much an extended member of the family anyway and I hope you know that."

Tyler smiled, looking downwards, feeling his chin being tilted up by Jamie's gentle finger. He looked at Jamie's face, smiling as wide as he could possibly could. Jamie smiled back just as wide, his dimples coming out, which Tyler loved.

"I do now," Tyler said, and Jamie, satisfied that everything was all good and settled now, cuddled down even more with Tyler and turned the tv back on, but this time to a more positve and spirited Christmas movie.

ELF, with Will Ferrell. Because really, who couldn't resist that awesome and hilarious classic?

"You good now? Honestly?" Jamie whispered, as the annoying commercials started. 

Tyler nodded, and he honestly did feel better. He really and truly did. Thanks to his Superman, Jamie fucking Benn.

"For real. I'm not lying either and I promise not to keep anything from you again. I'll try anyway," smirked Tyler, as Jamie teasingly bopped him on the nose with an index finger.

"Not 'try.' You 'will'', Jamie smirked. "Because trust me, I will always know when you're lying about something or something is bothering you. You're like my brother and you know how siblings are: they have that sixth sense right? Tyler? Oh god what is it? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jamie cried desperately, perhaps a bit too loud because he could hear Jordie and the dogs leave the kitchen and head back to the living room.

Tyler just shook his head, trying to plead his case, that nothing was wrong, he was just overwhelmed with emotion. And it was true, because hearing that Jamie and Jordie considered him to be their brother was just amazing and wonderful.

"These are happy tears, Jamie. Happy tears. For once. You really consider me to be a brother?" Tyler asked, his eyes glistening with those 'happy tears' but also wide with wonder. 

Jamie laughed and playfully ruffled Tyler's hair, about to speak.But as he was about to do so, Jordie spoke from the doorway, entering the room with the dogs and plopping down in the arm chair on the other side of the sidetable that separated the couch from the chair.

"Of course, Seggy! Duh. You're another innocent victim for me to pick on besides Jamie. How fun get togethers will be now, mwa ha ha! But seriously, yeah, you definitely are. I mean, we're as close as siblings and know one another so well we might as well be brothers. When you first came here, Jamie and I both agreed to take you under our wing and make you feel comfortable and like family, which is the most important thing and just because I'm in Montreal now doesn't mean things have to change. You're still whom I consider to be another member of your family and nothing will ever change that," Jordie reached over and patted Tyler on his knee reassuringly and giving him a brotherly smile.

Tyler grinned and settled in closer against Jamie, laughing as Gerry decided to climb up onto Jordie's lap and curl up on the smiling Jordie, who was more than happy to be cuddling a dog since he missed Juice terribly because he was with his parents back in Victoria. He was more than happy to play with Tyler's dogs, though.

Marshall and Cash curled up on the floor in front of where Jamie and Tyler were curled up on the couch, content and at peace, sensing that everything was okay now.

Before they turned back to watch ELF, Jamie turned to look at Tyler who was smiling right back at him.

"What?" Jamie asked, holding one of Tyler's hands in his own underneath the blanket and squeezing it, just as Tyler squeezed it in return.

"Oh just realizing how lucky I am to have you in my life and know you," murmured Tyler softly, as Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Me too, buddy. Me too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A couple of days later, it was now Christmas Day morning and Tyler was just emerging from his nice, ling sleep. Groaning, Tyler smiled and slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the time and was stunned when he saw that it was 9:45am!!

"Ughhh..." he moaned, throwing back his covers and throwing his legs off the bed, preparing to get out of bed. Tyler's nose perked up when he smelt something delicious drifting up from downstairs, the smell of a delicious breakfast being cooked by more than likely Jordie since Jamie can't even use the microwave without screwing something up. 

Tyler went to the bathroom to relieve himself and after flushing the toilet and washing his hands, heads downstairs, yawning and ruffling his messy, sleep-ruffled hair. He made his way to the kitchen where Jordie was at the stove, cooking while Jamie was sprawled out on the floor, playing with Gerry who was pouncing all over the the laughing Jamie, licking at his face and pawing gently at him.

The brothers saw Tyler entered and smiled, with Jordie turning away briefly from his cooking to hug Tyler and say

"Merry fucking Christmas Seggy. I take it you slept well?" Jordie snickered as Tyler rolled his eyes and sat down at his kitchen table, stopping to hug Jamie when he stood back up after playing with the energetic Gerry, who was running around Tyler's legs, as if sensed that it was Christmas morning.

Jordie finished up his cooking and turned the stove off before he started dishing out the bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and French toast? Say what now? When he had everyone's plates dished out, he brought them all to the table and sat down, smiling when he saw Tyler staring at the French toast in wonder.

"Yeah they were a bitch to make. Consider it your present," he teased as Jamie rolled his eyes and snorted. Tyler did the same and they all dug in, while the dogs begun to eat their breakfast that Jordie and Jamie had sat out for them earlier.

The three ate in silence for a while, the three hungry hockey players absolutely devouring their delicious. Diets be damned! It was the holidays for crying out loud. 

As soon they finished, Jordie put the dishes in the sink and gestured for all of them to head to the living room so that they could open presents. Tyler missed the smile exchanged between the brothers as he was the first to head towards the living room. 

Tyler was taken aback at how many presents had appeared under the tree for him. He had Jamie's and Jordie's there but the ones that had appeared for him had surprised him to no end.

Sitting down on the floor and sitting cross-legged, Tyler didn't know where to begin so he just handed Jamie and Jordie their gifts. They both looked stunned but also happy as Jamie moved all of his gifts to Tyler in front of them.

Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie looked like three overgrown children, with their eager smiles and ready to dig into their presents. As the trio began to open their presents, a shy Jamie handed Tyler a manila envelope, causing Tyler to give him a confused look.

"What's this?" he wondered, opening up the envelope and pulling out the pieces of paper inside. As his eyes scanned over and read what he was holding, Tyler's eyes dropped in utter amazement and shock.

"You got me a ticket to travel to Europe in the summer? Jamie...oh my god...I don't know what to say except you're the absolute best!" Tyler threw himself into Jamie's arms, surprising him a little by falling back a bit but steadying himself as he wrapped his arms around Tyler in a warm embrace.

"You're welcome Seggy and I hope you don't mind that I will be coming with you. We can terrorize Europe together," Jamie smiled, as Jordie pulled out the accompanying ticket.  
Tyler laughed and just shook his head, letting go of Jamie, completely caught off guard by the enormity of the present. And the fact that Jamie was coming with him just warmed his heart and made Tyler realize just how damn lucky he was to have Jamie in his life.

It's certainly a change from Boston and certainly a change from his family too. Tyler loved Boston and he loves his family but since coming to Dallas Tyler has realized where his true calling and home is.

In Dallas. With Jamie. With someone who cared about him and loved him. Who appreciated and respected him. Because that's that mattered, that was all that Tyler wanted more than anything.

And he had found it and was so very much grateful for it.

"Looking forward to it so much!!! Can't wait. I guess Jordie can babysit the dogs," Tyler teased, as Jordie mockingly groaned but deep down he had no problem with that whatsoever.

At the moment however, Jordie just wanted to dig into his own presents.

"Yeah yeah yeah. We can deal with that later. Can we all just open our presents already?"


End file.
